


After every storm comes a rainbow

by wintergalaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ajan Kloss, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Relationship, Second meeting, Sextuple Drabble, but they’re my girls and they deserve better so here I am again, ignore the godawful title, told myself I was done with the sequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: A few days after their victory, life hasn’t yet settled for the Resistance members.(For the prompts “rainbow” + “meet-cute”)
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Femslash February





	After every storm comes a rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up a week late with Starbucks*
> 
> Technically this is actually a second meeting but I’m counting it as a meet-cute anyway. 
> 
> Also, I’ve made up some lore about Kef Bir (the Endor water moon where Jannah lives) and Ajan Kloss (the Resistance base jungle planet) since they’re both new locations without much existing information.
> 
> I’m not sure I like how this turned out, but I figured I’d better publish either way since I’m behind on this challenge already. Plus I knew if I didn’t do it now I probably never would.

“It’s okay, I got it,” a woman’s voice cuts in over her ministrations, and before Jannah can react, a pair of hands, callused but gentle, fold over her own and steer her away. Jannah lets herself be guided back.

As soon as the woman steps forward, her fingers immediately begin flying over the transmitter’s circuitry, the accompanying muttering furious and bitter. “Told them a thousand times not to leave it out in the rain—kriffing idiots—we’ll see about this…”

While she speaks, Jannah watches her, wracking her brain to see if they’ve met before. Years of being a nameless cog in the machine means she now makes a conscious habit to remember as many individuals as possible, although the number of people she’s met in the last few days is making the task difficult. 

The woman is probably her age, but, short and baby-faced, appears far younger. Her black hair is tied up in a messy bun, many escaped wisps hanging loose against her cheeks. Even as sweaty and agitated as she is, Jannah realizes she finds her oddly endearing.

After another moment, she thinks she places her as one of those present during the Exegol assault. She’s not completely sure, since it was much darker then, and they were quickly separated. She thinks her name is Rose.

“It’s my fault,” Jannah confesses, voice loud and strong enough for Rose to hear. She’s too principled to let someone else take the fall.

Rose casts a wild, frazzled look over her shoulder, as though she’s already forgotten Jannah’s there. “What?”

“I was trying to contact my squad,” she explains. “A few of them stayed back on Kef Bir, since I gave everyone a choice whether to go to Exegol—I’m not the First Order, after all. But since I haven’t returned, they don’t know I’m alive, and I just…”

“Didn’t want them to worry,” Rose finishes quietly. Her hands have fallen away from the ruined transmitter, and she’s staring into the middle distance with a strange expression on her face.

“Exactly,” Jannah says with a relieved sigh. “I left it out to see if anyone would pick up the signal. I’m not used to the surprise storms here. Where I live you can usually see one coming in for miles. Sorry.”

Rose waves her off. “Don’t worry about it, we’ve got others.”

Now that she knows Rose isn’t going to hold the mistake against her, she cocks her head and lets the barest of teasing lilts into her voice. “But I’m still a ‘kriffing idiot’?”

Rose winces and ducks her head, trying to hide an embarrassed smile. “Sorry about that. Got a bit. Stressed. The victory celebrations tend to get put on hold for you when everyone needs you to fix their shit.”

Jannah frowns. “That doesn’t seem fair.”

Rose shrugs and wipes at her forehead. “It is what it is. We all make sacrifices for the Resistance.”

“Maybe, but there’s nothing left _to_ resist anymore.” Jannah’s starting to get concerned. She takes care of her own, including Rose. “You deserve rest too, you know.” When Rose looks dubious, she continues, “How about you show me around? It’s been a few days but I don’t have enough of a feel for the place yet.”

“Alright,” she decides, and pauses, thinking. After a moment, she adds brightly, “I have an idea! Wanna see the rainbow?” 

“The rainbow?”

Rose nods excitedly. “There’s one after every storm.” She grabs Jannah’s hand once again and drags her toward the edge of the jungle. “Come on, I’ll show you! The view from the lagoon’s _amazing_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:
> 
> -There’s no introduction of names because they both mutually recognized each other after a moment.
> 
> -Rose gets a weird expression because I’ve decided she’s thinking about how Paige would let her know she was okay when they were younger. But it’s not in the story because I doubt she’d tell that to someone she barely knows.
> 
> -These two were done so, so dirty by this movie, and this is partially a fix-it for that, because who doesn’t love them?


End file.
